seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mommy
|jva = Sayaka Ohara |extra1= |devil fruit= }} is a pirate and a member of the Red Flame Pirates. She serves as the doctor of the group, and specializes in the treatment of diseases and injuries through injections. She consumed the Nuno Nuno no Mi, when she was young, allowing her to control bandages. She is native of Alabasta, the desert kingdom, and the only member of the group originally from a location in the Grand Line. Appearance Mommy is a slender and curvaceous young woman, with twenty-two years of age. She is tall and thin, but is well-endowed. She possesses bright, blonde hair, that is curvy and she keeeps it as a long ponytail that reaches past her waist. Her outfits don't vary much from time to time, and, even when she changes her clothes, she stays with the same theme. She uses mummy-like clothes, made out of bandages. Some outfits may also contain some elements that resemble ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, like one of her bras containing abstract eyes in each cup. Because she lost one of her eyes, she uses a bandage to cover it during the first chapters of the story. Later on, she is rewarded with an artificial eye, and uses the bandage on her forehead. Under her outfits, she wears black panties, since she uses the bandages of her skirt to fight. Her first outfit consists of a simple, pink, bandeau top made out of bandages, with a black outline. She also wears a long skirt, again with the same fabric (pink bandages and black outlines). On the skirt, she has four straps hanging, two in the front and two in the back. She wears a little strap with a black, heart-shaped piece with a blue cross in the middle, on her top, symbolizing her job as a doctor. Along with the outfit, she wore bandages on her arms, reaching the middle of her arm. The second outfit she is seen wearing consists of a red bra, with blue eyes on each cup. She also wears a sarong, a skirt that consists of a piece of cloth wrapped around her hip. A unique object she is seen carrying around when she is not on battle is a giant seringe, roughly the size of her legs. She also has a small black tattoo on her left elbow. Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit The Nuno Nuno Devil Fruit has revealed only a few disadvantages. Since they are bandages, a skilled opponent that can read movement and has swift and quick reflexes can grab the bandages and avoid any kind of attacks coming from that bandage. However, Mommy can counter it by summoning other bandages. However, this Devil Fruit holds several strenghts and advantages. The first one is that the user may trap and tangle the opponents, rendering their movements useless. Another one is that, even though the target may try to cut the bandages, only extremely sharp swords can do so, since the cloth is made of extremely resistant fibers. Because of the weightlessness of the bandages and their flexibility and strength, they easily work as whips. Because of the length the cloth can reach, Mommy can hit several targets, as demonstrated when she knocked down fifty-three enemy pirates at once with a single slash. A unique ability of this Fruit is that the bandages work as snakes, and they can track the enemy, making their control easier. History Major Battles Trivia *Her name, Mommy, is a pun to "Mummy" in its romanization, a reference to her abilities and her personality. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Doctor Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Red Flame Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User